Haunted Japan
by GiggleMaster13
Summary: Once again it's that time of year, Valentine's day and Haunted Japan has a surprise that will leave even the most hard core fan shaking in their seats. We Join our favorite ghost hunting couples in this fight to the finish ghost hunting special! Stay toned for the next up date! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello everyone! This is yet another story I wrote for my sister's birthday, little different from the last one thought. I warn you it is likely that it will take me awhile to up date, I'm moving soon and it's taking a of my time, so bare with me and enjoy! **

**Chapter one:**

Natsu Takashima looked at the roster for the new valentine edition of her least favorite show. True it was her show, but she had never gotten over the first pilot, and with the show afterwards being so lacking in everything "haunting" she had pretty much given up hope on her original goal.

"Takashima the boss wants too see you." Ren the camera guy said coming into the studio.

"Thanks, but I'm a little busy right now, as you can see." Natsu said gesturing to the piles of paperwork in front of her.

"Natsu when I say I want to see you," Takashi Nozami glared at her from the doorway where he was leaning, arms crossed over his chest. "It's not up for discussion."

Natsu met his eyes and stared, an unspoken question passing between them. With a sigh, Natsu stood, grabbed three red folders and followed the boss out of the studio.

"So?" she asked as he closed the office doors behind her.

"Where were you last night?"

"Here, why was I supposed to be somewhere?" she asked slipping into her chair.

"Masuka and I were supposed to meet you for drinks."

"Oh." Natsu smiled apologetically. "Sorry I completely forgot."

"I figured as much." Takashi sighed. "Thanks to you I spent the entire evening listening to his sob story about his ex-girlfriend Sakura dumping him for the fifth time."

"He seriously needs to get his act together." Natsu shook her head. "Anyway, I need to talk to you about the Valentine show."

"Yes,"

Natsu paused, waiting for him to continue. "Yes, what?"

"I want chocolates again this year."

"What?"

Takashi smiled. "Go on."

"Will you stop being so...you." she asked as he took his seat across from her.

"No."

"'Whatever." Natsu tossed the files onto the desk. "Seriously?"

He took the files, skimming through them. "What about it?" he frowned looking at her skeptical expression. "Viewers' want stuff like this, plus I got a request from some old friends who pulled a lot of strings to get these four together."

"Regardless of the effect they may have on our show?" Natsu said. "What if one of them is a fake? Or all of them? Then what, our ratings will plummet, and we'll be lucky if they let us keep our time slot."

"That's not going to happen. This guy works with the police," Takashi said holding up a picture, of a dark haired young man, with brown eyes and a very bored expression. The photo unnerved her because it looked a lot like a police surveillance picture. "And he, has a recommendation from Oliver Davis himself. I think we're safe."

"That's just the kind of false security they want you to feel!"

"Natsu, give it a rest, just take them to the locations, film them, talk to them and get the shows done."

Natsu glared, Takashi might be her boss, but he was her friend first and this was not going to go unpunished. "Fine, but you get no chocolates."

With that she left the room, forgetting the files and tripping on her way out the door. She flushed angrily as her Boss's laughter followed her down the hall and back into the studio.

* * *

Mai Taniyama looked at the envelope again, unsure if she should open it or not. It had her name on it but it also had Naru's, and as tempting as the envelope was she was scared of Naru's possible reaction.

He had mellowed out around her since coming back from England, but this just seemed like one of those times to wait for him. She placed the envelope on her lap and leaned back looking at her clean desk with pride. She had finished all the case files, all the possible cases had been filed and place in order.

It was the first time since she started working that she had nothing to do. It was kind of boring, and with the boys out she had nothing to amuse herself with.

Sighing, she looked down at the envelope. "Naru won't care."

"Won't care about what?" Mai turned to look at her boss, who had somehow managed to sneak up behind her and was now leaning over her shoulder, bringing his face far too close to her own.

"This envelope."

Naru took it gently his fingers brushing against Mai's. Lately things like this had been happening alot, light touches and lingering glances, kind words and thank yous had become something common.

Mai had been unable to enjoy any of it though, since she was waiting for the other shoe to fall; for Naru to suddenly grow cold again, or worse, leave.

The first time had been unavoidable and frankly necessary for him, Naru had to go and bury his brother Gene's body. He stayed in England for a little over a year, leaving Mai with nothing but part time jobs and school, she had stayed in contact with the other members of their team, But Naru had all but fallen off the face of the earth.

He came back and contacted Mai, they were working together again, and she was starting to think that things would return to normal, but four months after he came back, he left. Another year and a half went by before Mai got another call.

It took her a month to finally agree to go back to work with them, since she was now enrolled in college and working towards her career it was nice to have a little side job that had nothing to do with school.

He still hadn't answered her confession, but she liked it better that way, it seemed like they could start fresh now, and maybe this time he would believe her feelings were truly for him.

"Mai?"

"Yes?" Mai asked feeling silly for spacing out. Naru's face was still inches away from her own, as he handed back the envelope.

"Open it please."

"Sure thing." Mai smiled to herself as she opened it. Inside was a business card and two letters each addressed to one of them. "Here Naru." Mai said handing his over.

"Thanks." Naru stood, but stayed leaning on Mai's chair.

Mai opened the letter, trying to ignore Naru's odd behavior. Being clingy wasn't normally his thing, but lately whenever they went out to meet a client, or see a sight he would stick to her like glue. As for the office, this was new.

Mai turned to the letter eyes widening with each line. "What?"

* * *

"Yakumo!" Haruka Ozawa yelled, bursting into the movie club room. She scanned the room really fast looking for the annoying cat human, who was curled up on the floor wrapped in his sleeping bag.

Sighing, she moved into the room and gave him a slight kick to the ribs. "Yakumo." Nothing, suddenly fearing that maybe he died, she crouched, poking his face and neck. "Yakumo." she whispered.

He stirred, face scrunching up.

Her lips nearly pressed against his ear as she whispered again a sweeter tone, knowing that Yakumo easily got embarrassed when she spoke to him like this was an upside that she felt stupid for forgetting.

She wasn't even finished saying his name when he jumped, smacking his head against her own in his attempt to escape.

"What are you doing?" he shouted looking at her rolling on the floor nursing her now splitting head.

"Ow."

"Sorry." Yakumo pushed himself up onto the couch and half pulled half lifted Haruka up next to him. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I should be." Haruka blushed, watching as Yakumo shoved her hands away and looked at the red spot on her forehead.

"You really shouldn't wake me up like that." he said pressing his cold fingers against the growing bump. "This is the second time."

"Yeah, yeah, well you should learn to wake up when I call you normally." Haruka countered annoyed that he was trying to make this her fault.

"Yes." before she could react, move or even think Yakumo had pressed his lips against her forehead, keeping her head in place with his hands, which had somehow ended up on either side of her face.

Haruka's face and neck burned as blood rushed up to her head, red as a tomato she stared at Yakumo. "What are you doing?"

Flashing her a half smile, he said. "Kissing it better, of course."

"Right..." Haruka watched him, stunned, as he moved around the room picking up two cups and a tea pot.

"Want some?" he asked filling the tea pot with water and placing it down on the small portable stove that Haruka had gotten him for his birthday.

"Sure." She lifted a pile of mail, avoiding his sideways glancing at her. "Hey, this letter is addressed to both of us..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it has both our names on the front."

Yakumo came over and sat next to her, to close after what he had just done, and took the letter, his finger running across her own. Normally she wouldn't have noticed something like that, but since he'd just kissed her. She shuddered.

"Hmm." Yakumo opened the letter and handed it to Haruka. "Read it please."

Haruka opened and read the letter once, twice and then a third time with Yakumo. "Is this real?"

"Seems to be." Yakumo said. "Well, we should throw it out, no point in exposing ourselves." He said leaning over her slightly to toss it in the trash.

Haruka held her breath until he moved away making him look at her questioningly. "Do I smell?" he asked taking a big whiff of his armpit.

"Ew, no you smell fine!" Haruka yelped uncomfortable with the sudden burst of attention that Yakumo was giving her.

"Do I smell good or not?"

"You smell great!" Haruka gasped, covering her face in the sleeping bag and flopping over onto her side, she wished she could disappear.

**A/N: Net chapter will be up soon! I have most of it written so look for it in the next week or so! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Natsu looked over at her boss, sitting across the table from her, his shoulder pressed down by Masuka's head as he complained about his ex, again.

He was just polishing off his ninth plate and looked perfectly fine. It was annoying how he could eat so much, it wasn't fair that she had to come and get completely and utterly stuffed on a couple of plates while they were just starting to feel full after nine.

Masuka looked over at her a stupid grin on his face. "Looks like you hit the buffet a little too hard there Natsu."

"What did you just say to me!" she yelled trying to get up, but falling instead right into Takashi's lap.

"I think it's time I took her home." he said helping her to her feet.

"No!"

"You shut up, nobody likes pigs."

Natsu's head had began to pound so instead of fighting she let Takashi carry her out to the car, and buckle her in. "You want to come over?"

"Why?"

"I thought your dad was staying over at your place tonight?"

"Oh, yeah." Natsu shook her head trying to clear some of the fog. "Let me use your spare room?"

"Sure." he said smiling as they pulled out of the driveway.

The car ride from the restaurant to his house was five minutes and in that time Natsu stomach had been doing flip-flops like nothing on this earth, she was just about to burst when he pulled into the parking lot. She opened the door hung out her head and spewed chunky vomit all over the pavement.

"I told you not to eat so much!" Takashi said angrily helping her to sit back up and wipe her face. "Nasty, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

"I hate you."

"While I don't like you very much right now either."

He helped her inside, washed her face and mouth before standing back to look at her draped over the couch. "I'll get you some clothes, wait here okay, and don't throw up on the carpet."

"Fine." she grumbled miserably.

Akia, Takashi's dog sat next to her on the couch, tail wagging happily at the company. Though she wasn't much fun to be around right now. After throwing up a few more times her stomach felt hollow, and only a little bit better.

"Here." Takashi said making her jump.

"Are you a ninja or something? Make some noise when you walk!" she snapped grabbing the t-shirt and shorts from his hands.

"Sorry, relax."

"You relax!" she yelled slamming the bathroom door.

Natsu got changed and look in the mirror, her dark browns eyes and pale skin looked strange in the dim light of the bathroom, she looked hollow, empty like a picture of a ghost from a horror film. It was sad how unattractive she felt, her beauty lost on overly critical eyes and harsh words from her parents had drained her self confidence ages ago.

Takashi was her only family now and he didn't seemed to care about her as more than a friend and coworker. She gave her cheeks a quick slap, yawned and shook those thoughts from her mind.

A knock startled her, Takashi was standing outside the door waiting for her. "You okay? do you need something?"

She pulled the door opened, feeling half dressed in his long shirt and baggy shorts. "I'm fine."

He smiled grabbing her shoulder. "Come on, it's still early. How about a movie?"

"What movie?"

"I just got a new American film called A Haunting in Connecticut."

"Fine." Natsu had never regretted something so badly in her life, the movie had scared her, horribly, dead people in the walls? Who comes up with stuff like that?!

"Not bad, it's based off a true story you know?" Takashi said smiling as he put the disk away.

"That's nice."

"Yeah, and the son was cured of his cancer." Takashi looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

She thought of lying, saying she was fine, that it hadn't scared her half to death, but what was the point? "No, that was horrible, I'm not going to be able to sleep for weeks." she said clutching a blanket to her chest. "You're mean. Showing that to me when you knew I'd be scared."

He chuckled, actually chuckled!

"Come on you can sleep in my room."

"No thank you I'm not a child anymore." The eight years between them had always been a sore spot, it was most likely one of the reason that Takashi couldn't take her feeling for him seriously.

"I know that." he rubbed his head roughly. "Just sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch in there, that way you won't be alone."

"Fine."

* * *

The next morning saw one very angry and one extremely tired young adult walking up towards their studio. Mai and Naru had left Lin to watch the office while they tried to sort this out. Naru had followed after Mai, who had been extremely anger since getting her letter.

Though the ride over had been more than enough time for her to cool off, and now she was just glad for Naru's company.

"Mai." Naru said holding the door for her.

"Thanks." she slipped passed him and entered the lobby looking for a receptionist or

someone who could help them find directions. It was saturday but Mai had been expecting there to be at least some people her.

"Where did they say we needed to go?" she asked looking back at Naru who was once again in her personal space. "Um."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Stay close." he said taking her hand. Mai's face burned, no doubt she was as red as a tomato.

"Naru, you're holding my hand."

"Yes."

"Okay!" she squeaked, suddenly Mai was becoming very self conscious. Her hands were starting to sweat, and she couldn't remember if she put on deodorant before leaving this morning.

The reception desk was empty, so they followed the only sign in sight and head off towards the back of the building. They passed a few people, but no one tried to stop them so Mai just trailed along after her boss enjoying the feel of his warm large hand encasing her own.

"In here." Naru said pushing the door opened and dragging Mai through. The studio inside was filled with very impressive looking equipment and camera gear.

"Wow!"

"Don't touch anything, we don't need to give them anymore fuel." Naru mumbled tugging against her hand. She had almost forgotten he was holding her hand, which seemed a little strange since she used to dream about holding hands and strolling along with Naru, now she had his hand in hers and was paying more attention to audio equipment? There must be something wrong with her.

"Mai in here," Naru tugged her down a side hall towards a lone door that sat slightly ajar. "This is the guy who sent the letter."

Mai nervously pulled back on Naru's hand, forcing him to look back at her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we could just pretend we never got that stupid letter. It's not like anyone would believe him anyway."

Naru's eyebrow shot up. "Why is that?"

"What?"

"Why wouldn't people believe him? Are you implying that I'm not believable?" Mai gulped, she hadn't meant it to sound like she was doubting Naru's abilities but it had taken Lin and Naru's parents calling from London to make her believe what the letter claimed to be true.

"No, It's just..." Mai squirmed under Naru's gaze as she tried desperately to think of what she meant. "A lot of people would find it hard to believe that someone as young as you could have accomplished so much."

Her answer made Naru smiled, so she guessed she was forgiven.

* * *

"Yakumo, don't you think we should just go?" Haruka said sliding into the back seat of the police cruiser. Yakumo shrugged finishing off the last of his frozen yogurt, the plastic stick stuck out of his mouth, just begging to be tugged on.

After a minute of silence Haruka grabbed the end of the stick and ripped it from his mouth, tossing in out the window and into the nearby trash can.

"Hey!" he protested learning passed her to see where it had gone.

"It was finished, what your problem anyway aren't you the least bit concerned about the letter?" Haruka huffed she had been trying to get him to take this seriously for almost twenty-four hours straight. What she really needed right now was some sleep. Working with the police and trying to get her stupid boss/partener to understand the severity of the situation they were in had really taken a toll.

"Why?"

"Because they know about us, and even if that doesn't bother you, it bothers me. A lot." Haruka sighed. "I didn't realize that working with you would result in people like this targeting me." she said waving a folder that Detective Gotou had given her.

"You know Gotou is the one who called them, the whole blackmail thing is a prank, they don't really have anything on us. They just need fresh faces and a little free publicity." Yakumo said turning his head to face her.

Haruka sucked in a breath. Yakumo was now a mere half inch away from giving her a what she thought was a long overdue kiss. She watched his eyes dart down to her mouth and then back to her eyes, where they burned into hers, asking a question.

Before she couldn't even think to answer Ishii climbed into the front seat slamming the door and jarring the two apart. "Ready to head home you two? I think we all need some rest." he said smiling brightly, blissfully unaware of what he had just stopped.

Haruka didn't know what she felt, a mixture of relief, disappointment and annoyance was swimming through her. She was so busy that she completely missed Yakumo's irritated sigh cold reaction to the young detective.

"Yeah, sleep that's exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

Haruka was jolted awake.

"Out you go then missy." The taxi driver said smiling in back at her.

"Oh sorry." she fished around in her purse and handed him the money. She step out onto the curb and shuttered in the cold morning air. She was still exhausted but even after staying up all night she couldn't rest, sleep had been impossible and finally she had given up and come here.

Yakumo might not be concerned by the letter, but she knew too many people who had tried to use him in the past to just let it be. She was going to deal with this, even if that meant doing it alone.

Steeling herself as best she could, she enter the building. She walked passed the empty reception desk and followed the signs towards the back studio where they filmed "Haunted Japan" a tv show that she had been following since last year.

She enjoyed the stories and the way the Host Natsu Takashima kept the audience on their seats through the whole show. She had never imagined that they would stoop so low as to blackmail people into helping them. More than likely she could have talked Yakumo into taking on a request from them for an appearance, but not like this, she wasn't going to let anyone push her around anymore, or use her against him.

"Excuse me." she said stopping a cameraman in the hall. "Could you please tell me where I can find Takashi Nozami?"

He looked her over briefly, deciding she wasn't a nosey reporter and pointing towards the last door down the hall. "That's the bosses office, but you'll have to wait he's meeting with some people right now."

"Oh that's alright thank you so much." she said smiling.

He blushed a light pink, ducking his head he nodded and headed off towards in the opposite direction.

She got to the door just as it was flung opened to reveal. "Yakumo? what are you doing here?" Haruka gasped.

Yakumo smiled, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and turned to the older man standing behind him. "We'll do it just give us a call when you need us."

(AN: Sorry it took so long to finish, I've been so busy the past few weeks...anyway hope you like the new update.)


End file.
